Slithe (2011)
:For the article about the 1980's version of this character, see Slithe. Slithe is the brutish leader of the Lizards who serves as a general of Mumm-Ra's Lizard Army. Ruthless, cruel and selfish, this reptilian and his army are one of Mumm-Ra's strongest allies and a thorn in the side of the ThunderCats. Even though his ancestors were freed from Mumm-Ra's enslavement by the Cats Leo and Panthera, Slithe harbors a deep hatred for Claudus and all the other Cats for the years of persecution that his Lizard race have faced at their hands. Hungry for revenge, Slithe allies with Mumm-Ra, and with Grune's help, he and his army are able to infiltrate Thundera and devastate the kingdom as well as facilitate the death of Claudus at the hands of Mumm-Ra. Slithe and his army then pursue the surviving ThunderCats and later head the search for the Book of Omens and the Power Stones. The search for the Spirit Stone leads Slithe and his army to the Elephants' Village where he gives in to Grune's temptation to attack the village while Mumm-Ra was still in the Astral Plane, hoping to be rid of their mummy master for good. Their plan fails however and they are forced to flee while Grune gets sucked in the Astral Plane. The battle in the Elephant Village and the ThunderCats obtaining the Spirit Stone sparks a series of mass desertions in the Lizard Army. Desperate, Mumm-Ra orders Slithe to recruit Addicus and Kaynar to his army as new generals, much to the chagrin of Slithe. Strengths Slithe is a ruthless creature, never thinking twice before attacking, and as such can be a dangerous opponent. Slithe is also armed with technology given to him by Mumm-Ra, making him a serious threat. Weaknesses Slithe's heavy build is not ideal for a warrior. Due to this, he is rather slow in combat and can easily be outdone by a faster and agile opponent. Slithe is also a coward at heart, preferring to let his Lizards face the enemy while he remains behind in safety. He will also quickly flee at the first sign of defeat. Weapons and Equipment Slithe is armed with an Axe Fitted Rifle which can shoot powerful laser beams and be used in close combat as a bayonet as well. Appearances * Omens, Part I * Omens, Part II * Song of the Petalars * Journey to the Tower of Omens * Between Brothers * New Alliances * Trials of Lion-O, Part 1 * Trials of Lion-O, Part 2 * Birth of the Blades * What Lies Above, Part 2 Trivia * While never mentioned, it is likely that Slithe is a descendent of Rezard, one of the first Lizards to mount a rebellion against Mumm-Ra with the help of Leo. * Slithe's design is very similar to his 1980's counterpart. * The 2011 version of Slithe's main weapon is a Laser Rifle with an Axe attached to it like a bayonet. The Axe is a nod the 1980's incarnation of Slithe who used to mostly wield a Battle Axe. * According to the creators, Season 2 would have delved into Slithe's backstory, his grudge against Lynx-O, and his motives for siding with Mumm-Ra Gallery Original Concept Designs 2011 - Slithe - 001.jpg Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 2011)